Tears of Sorrow
by Porcelain-Marionette
Summary: A one shot about Kakashi and Iruka's forbidden love. When things all go terribly wrong and the smallest mistake leads to the biggest disaster. Contains mild boyxboy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. I changed a portion of this story, I have to agree with one of the reviews I recived. I did not like that part with Naruto at all. It's been changed! **

**Tears of sorrow...**

Kakashi sat hunched on his bed, his expression once more masked by the cloth that stretched across his handsome face, why hide that? That is one of many people's thoughts. The answer has yet to be revealed but who knows maybe some day... It would, maybe someday he will tell.  
But if you could see under that cloth you would see the look of pure joy, pure happiness, and pure ecstasy. A hand traced down his bare back, rough and strong, the hand of another man. He turned to look at the owner of the hand, his gaze met with the joyous gaze of Iruka who was wrapped in the sheets a broad smile spared across his features as he quickly sat up and flung his arms around Kakashi, the two laughed at the embrace and before long they had tumbled onto the warm carpet floor, their laughter filled the room for a moment or so before the annoying bedside alarm clock buzzed. The happy air in the room sank as the sudden feeling of dread settled in. The two were quick to jump to their feet, Iruka yelling something about being late, as clothes flew back and forth, socks and boxers alike. Iruka soon had his long hair tied back in the usual pony tail. "So this is why the great Kakashi is always late, he has his alarm set to the wrong time." Iruka-kun's voice sounded with a chuckle as he slipped on his socks and made a break for the door, but not without a second glance at his companion who had just finished kissing the cover of his 'Come Come Paradise' and slipped it into his pocket. "I like to sleep... In... A little extra rest never hurt anyone." He yawned after explaining himself. "Ha-ha well no time for that Hun, time to get running to tech- Oh no!" Iruka's eyes widened as the thought crossed his mind, "you have to deal with Naruto today!" His tone was mocking; he could fit in with a group of girl's who were mocking a friend about a boy.

**--**

The two raced out of the apartment and out into the unforgiving world, cars raced by as others headed off for work, the day had just begun and already everyone was in a rush, a chuckle escaped Kakashis hidden lips as he patted Iruka on the back, "another reason I get up late." He laughed as Iruka joined in the laughter and the two headed down the side walk, hurrying to get to the school on time, so much had to be done today and Kakashi would have to put on a serious face soon, he didn't want his students knowing he had emotions. But that emotional side was soon to become more prominent, and the happy side will soon be forgotten...

**--**

It was then that the horrifying chain of events took place, a simple trip over a crack in the side walk, the lack of paying attention to what was happening, and the lack of time to do anything about anything that had just happened in a spilt second, all ended in a tangle of cars, glass spread out on the pavement, the morning sun glinting off it like few dew on a spring morn. But that's not all that caught the sun's glorious rays; the steady stream of crimson blood that flowed from a single horrifying sight also caught the rays of light. It was worse then a kitten caught in the jaws of a dog, it was something that would be burned in his memories forever.

**--**

The doctor slowly came out of the white clad room, empathy gleamed in his deep hazel eyes and sadness flooded his voice, the words spoken took their time to register with Kakashi, his poor mind was still trying to figure out what had just happened, it all happened so fast. It didn't look to good, his breaths were laboured, he was internally bleeding, glass was lodged in his flesh, cuts, scarps, and deep wounds lined his once perfect body. If the bleeding didn't stop and if the blood transfusion didn't take, if... Always if! Why couldn't they ever give you an exact answer! Why wasn't one available! Just as he was in the middle of a mental debate with himself he heard the door to the waiting room open and four sets of foot steps entered the room. He turned to see Naruto, Sauskai, Sakura, And one of the other sensei's enter the white room. Confusion and sympathy spread across their features a tell tale sign they had not heard the full story yet, no he would have to explain, he would... he would have to relieve it. "What happened Kakashi?" Sakura was the first to ask, her tone cautious as she folded her hands in front of herself, her eyes begging for an answer.

"We heard something happened to-"She was cut off by Kakashi as he waved a dismissive hand in front of himself.

"Iruka... Iruka tripped and fell into the on coming traffic; they say he is going to... going to... die." He whispered the last word, the word he didn't want to accept. "I should of... I should have seen it coming!" His eyes filled with tears as he hugged her, his face buried in her bosom as he cried, earning a look of pure surprise from Naruto and the Sensei, Sauskai couldn't have cared less, and he gave a simple shrug and took a seat in a chair in the far corner of the room. Soon the Doctor returned his expression had grown even more sympathetic then before, he invited Kakashi to come see Iruka, without hesitation the ninja followed, rubbing the tears from his eyes and shut the door to the hospital room behind him. The four waited in dead silence, something rare with Naruto there.

"..." His face was filled with a desolate sadness, it was unlike any expression he'd ever worn before, and the fact that Naruto was still holding his silence, well it spoke volumes for how dire the situation really was.

**--**

He leaned over the bed, where his lover lay, his eyes locked on Iruka's. He was clearly awake, but his eyes said other wise, like his mind was else where, he was probably hyped up on painkillers, a lot of good those will do to save his life. A nurse stood by and gently tapped the IV as it dripped, that and the sound of the hear rate monitor filled Kakashi's ears. He held back for a moment, this was not something he wanted to see, but he was here, viewing his lover in such a state. His hand gently pulled the mask away from his face as he leaned closer to Iruka, brushing a piece of glass off his cut lips before he kissed him, a single tear fell from his cheek to Iruka's, the kiss lasted for a few seconds but it felt more like an eternity to the two.

Only hours ago they had shared a more passionate kiss, a more enthralling moment, but now the two only had this single moment to spend together before the enviable set in.

Kakashi reluctantly pulled away a piece of blood stained glass sticking to his lips as he did so; he pulled it into his mouth with his tongue and swallowed it. Iruka hadn't noticed this he simply smiled and weakly wrapped his arms around his lover; both their eyes drew to a shut as if in a deep rest...


End file.
